Glass antennas that have an antenna pattern formed on the rear window of a vehicle have become widely used for reasons including being more aesthetic than a conventional glass antenna in terms of design due to a lack of protrusions, no danger of it being broken, and because it does not generate wind noise.
Various types of such glass antennas have been proposed. For example, one in which a defogger is also used as an antenna by capacitively coupling an FM antenna element of a glass antenna to a defogger provided on the rear window.